


Lets see how this goes

by Oliver123



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Matt Murdock, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, Gen, Homelessness, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Parent Matt Murdock, Parent Tony Stark, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver123/pseuds/Oliver123
Summary: Peter has to deal with a lot in his life like the fact his was born a she or that he's the only omega super hero or even having to live in an abusive household.......This is going to be a very triggering story so read the tags and be careful.





	Lets see how this goes

**Author's Note:**

> Civil war didn't happen  
> i know May wouldn't do any of this  
> i don't own anything  
> everything i write about is just my personal experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transphobic language

The smell of pissed off alpha filled the room, the room that once smelt like mint and pine leafs. Now smelt of alcohol, vomit, and rotten everything. At first it overwhelmed Peter’s senses, but now it was just a part of his life. He tried sneaking in through his window, but well he was out May had locked it. Forcing him to go through the front door where no doubt, May would be waiting for him drunk out of her mind.  
He slipped into the house with little to no sound, trying his best to not wake up May. “Fuck” a piece of glass; that had not been cleaned up from the last time May was throwing beer bottle at him, was now stuck about an inch into his foot. That little whisper was enough to wake May up.  
“Excused me, what the fuck are you doing”. A very drunk May spat out.  
“Ohh you are just going to stay quite, you disrespectful piece of shit. Huh you think you are too gooood for me, cuz you’re Spider-man. Oh wait you aren’t a man you little tranny omega.” Tears started flowing from Peter’s eyes. When he came out as trans before he presented as an omega, May was proud of him even supportive she thought he would be an alpha like her. On his 15th birthday he showed signs of being an omega and that’s when May went back to treating him like the “girl” he’s supposed to be.  
“I was talking to you are you just going to stand there and cry? You fucking pussy!”  
The yelling wasn’t that bad he had gotten used to it May would only yell when he did something he wasn’t supposed to do like go on patrol. After May found out that he was Spider-man everything went downhill. Aunt May throw another bottle at Peter’s head, but he didn’t duck after the first couple of weeks his spidey sense stopped buzzing when May was about to hit him. It was normal, this is normal, Aunt May is just punishing him for doing wrong. Right every parent has to discipline their children.  
At the beginning Peter thought that May was abusing him, but that couldn’t be right May loved him right. She explained that she didn’t hurt him, because she didn’t love him. It was because she loved him so much, but he kept ruining her life. So she needed to put an end to his behavior.


End file.
